The Lust and Sins of Narcissa Malfoy
by SymonM
Summary: Porque eu sou apenas uma Black e a traição está me nas veias" Narcissa's POV
1. Tentação

NA: Fic escrita para o Chall de Traição do 6V. Muito Sexo, Intriga, Traição e Amor só para a gente bonita!

Atenção, ests fic tem uma visão muito diferente da Cissy, por favor, não olhem para ela como uma pega insaciável mas como uma MULHER.

Tudo de Bom para vocês ^^

* * *

**The Lust and Sins of Narcissa Malfoy**

**

* * *

  
**

**10 de Agosto de 1979 - Tentação**

Um dia normal, uma data como outra qualquer… Mas não para mim, recordo-me bem desta data, o seu som ainda me faz fervilhar numa torrente de tremores. Foi um dia quente, um dia fogoso, um dia impossível de esquecer. Envolto em luxúria e pecado. Mistério…

Acordei nessa manhã com um ar cansado e abatido, o mesmo ar que carreguei durante todos os meses de casamento com Lucius. Bom, não todos, lembro-me perfeitamente como costumavam ser os primeiros dias de casados, quentes, _muito quentes. _Mas o vigor de outros tempos tinha-se apagado, e a chama estava completamente extinta.

Levantei-me, arrastei-me para o quarto de banho a fim de tomar um relaxado banho, enquanto tomava conta de tudo o que tinha para fazer.

Era sexta-feira, o que, para além de significar o dia do tão entediante jantar com Bellatrix e seu marido, significava também noite de _sexo. _Sim, porque o amor tinha acabado, mas os prazeres mundanos de Lucius não. Ele continuava a insistir no ridículo ritual de me penetrar, semana após semana, sempre à sexta-feira, tentado usar-me como uma ferramenta humana para se masturbar, ou, então, como um escape para os seus infames gostos.

Perguntava-me porque é que ainda estava casada com Lucius, claro que seria um escândalo divorciar-me dele agora, no entanto eu não compreendia como é que conseguia ficar com um homem que não me amava. Ou pelo menos não da maneira fogosa que eu necessitava.

Após me lavar e de sair do cómodo deparei-me com uma caixa envolta numa fita de cetim preto e uma carta, Lucius teria-se levantado, e não me querendo incomodar escrevera:

"Narcissa,

Hoje é o dia do jantar com Bellatrix e Rodolphus, trouxe-te algo para vestires hoje à noite.

Espero que gostes, quero que fiques mais bela do que a tua irmã.

Lucius"

"Mais bela do que a minha irmã" Pensei, ora aí estava uma coisa na qual eu sempre havia superado Bellatrix. Na beleza.

Apressei-me a abrir a caixa e deparei-me com um elegante vestido sem alças, de cor preto. Aí estava algo que não se via todos os dias, o vestido vinha acompanhado com umas sandálias pretas e uma lingerie, também ela preta. Para contrastar, Lucius, tinha-me deixado uma elegante colar de pérolas e uns brincos a condizer.

Lembrei-me, subitamente, que era por isto que tinha casado com ele. O Lucius era rico, e isso bastava, o amor vinha por acréscimo. E veio, o amor veio, mas a paixão, aquela loucura de fazer corar, nunca chegou.

Passei o resto do dia a pedir a Merlin uma constipação ou algo que me fizesse ficar em casa, mas parece que não resultava por mais que eu tentasse.

Lucius chegou a casa depois de um longo dia no ministério, encontrou-se comigo na sala e beijou-me. Um pequeno beijo de casados, sem vida. Comentou comigo os presentes e tentei fingir-me entusiasmada com o jantar que se aproximava.

Acabei por voltar ao quarto para me vestir. Após apertar as sandálias, dirigi-me até ao meu tocador para me maquilhar. Lucius chegou, elogiou-me, tentou roubar-me um beijo, ou talvez mais do que isso.

"Pára, Lucius" – disse-lhe com algum desdém – "tenho de me arranjar…" Era isto constantemente, as tentativas fortuitas do meu marido para me tentar levar para a cama. Eu não digo que não aprecei o esforço que ele fez dia após dia, mas não tínhamos química. Ele não me excitava nem me atraia sexualmente. _Apenas_ o amava. Quem diz que amar é fácil não sabe o que é viver numa relação em que não temos aquilo que qualquer mulher precisa. Que a façam sentir-se vivas, que as levem até ao limite.

Com um toque de varinha remodelei o meu cabelo e apressei-me a descer até à sala onde Lucius me esperava com o seu smoking.

"Shall we go now, milady?" Ri-me da expressão que ele usou, foi tão cómico na altura, mas tão querida, também. Éramos os dois tão jovens e tão acabados. Precipitamo-nos pela lareira e Lucius pronunciou o nome do restaurante.

Aparecemos num restaurante requintado, Bellatrix e o seu marido já se encontravam sentados, e uma terceira figura fazia-lhes companhia.

Bellatrix deu-me um beijo quando chegámos e Rodolphus beijou-me a mão, em seguida, apresentou-me a estranha personagem a seu lado, como Rabastan, o seu irmão mais novo.

Fiquei encantada com aquele jovem, alto, forte, vigoroso… Os olhos pretos fixavam-se em mim com tal violência que tive de desviar o olhar. Beijou-me a mão, seguindo o exemplo de Rodolphus, e retomou o seu lugar.

O jantar, como eu esperava, foi um evento social de baixíssima qualidade. Lucius conversava animadamente com Rodolphus enquanto Bellatrix mirava-os com grande interesse. Fixei-me na sua cara esquelética e tresloucada. Sempre a tinha como uma irmã louca com quem nunca poderíamos contar, a verdade é que não me tinha enganado.

Desviei os olhos de Bellatrix para poder vislumbrar os homens a falar, Rabastan olhou para mim e um arrepio subiu-me pelas costas. Era tão belo, e despertava em mim um sentimento muito nefasto, quase carnal.

À mesa continuavam as conversas fúteis e desinteressantes. O jovem levantou-se, sussurrou algo a Rodolphus e desapareceu, desculpando-se.

Fiquei intrigada com tamanha criatura. Tão altiva e sublime.

"Narcissa, acompanhas-me à casa de banho" pediu Bellatrix. Anui e levantamo-nos. Passámos pela varanda do restaurante, onde me pareceu ver um vulto preto. Pedi à minha escrupulosa irmã para continuar enquanto eu me retirava para apanhar um pouco de ar fresco. Atravessei o arco da janela e vi um homem de smoking preto a soltar várias nuvens pretas de fumo. Reconheci Rabastan. O cigarro numa mão e o copo de vinho tinto na outra. O rapaz pousou o copo de vinho no parapeito da varanda quase adivinhando quem estava atrás de si. Murmurou algumas palavras e as cortinas fecharam-se atrás de mim.

Avancei, temerosa, até ele. Mantive o silêncio que se impunha entre nós. Rabastan virou-se, encontrando os meus olhos com os seus. Fumou uma última vez o cigarro e precipitou-o pela varanda. Dirigiu-se a mim com os olhos sobrenaturais postos em mim. Os sentimentos devassos voltavam a aflorar-me a pele.

Num acto súbito e limpo, agarrou-me e encostou-me à pedra fria da varanda. Cheirou-me o pescoço suavemente, enquanto as suas mãos me envolviam. Sabia o perigo que corria, queria parar… Mas queria mais, precisava de mais. Beijou-me de modo selvagem e eu cruzei as minhas pernas à volta da cintura dele. Rabastan sentou-me na pedra fria enquanto me despia a parte de cima do vestido brincando comigo e passando as mãos pelas minhas costas húmidas e quentes.

Comecei a arfar à medida que ele me beijava o peito, descendo, suavemente para o baixo-ventre.

Levantou-me, suavemente a saia do vestido e despiu-me a lingerie preta e satisfez-me com movimentos vigorosos e fugazes. Gemi lentamente à medida que ele ia e vinha de um modo louco e insano. Atingi o clímax num ápice, enquanto a sua língua continuava a vasculhar os meus cantos mais íntimos. Voltou a subir lentamente enquanto despia as calças. Cruzei de novo as minhas pernas à volta dele, fazendo-o penetrar-me profundamente. Beijei-o e agarrei-me à volta das suas costas. Sentia o seu sexo, duro, dentro de mim. Soltando em mim uma sensação única de prazer carnal. Algo que nunca tinha conseguido nos meus anos de casada com Lucius. Voltei a ter um orgasmo longo e gemia cada vez mais alto. Rabastan tapou-me a boca enquanto finalizava o acto. Algo que me estimulou ainda mais.

Largou-me, vestiu as calças e desapareceu por entre as cortinas. Fiquei desesperada, pensando em como explicaria a Lucius o que tinha feito. Mas não tinha de explicar… Soltei uma risada sinistra e voltei a vestir a lingerie e a apertar o vestido. Penteei o cabelo com as mãos, esperei alguns segundos até voltar ao meu estado normal, e voltei para a mesa.

"Estás bem? Demoras-te muito tempo." Questionou Lucius. "Não pareces muito bem" Disse notando a minha tez mais vermelha que o normal e as gotas de suor na minha testa.

Vi que Rabastan não tinha voltado à mesa, suspirei calmamente e disse:

"Acho que estou com febre, meu amor"

Escusado será dizer que nessa noite, nem mesmo Lucius, conseguira obrigar-me a abrir as pernas.

Chegámos a casa sem dizer nada um ao outro. Aos poucos, a noção da realidade de tudo o que se tinha passado nessa noite toldou-me os pensamentos. Subi, alegando que estava cansada, mas Lucius não se convenceu. Subiu comigo e atirou-me para cima da cama, deslizou por cima de mim, e começou a beijar-me os lábios e o pescoço. Rolou-me na cama e tentou abrir-me o vestido preto.

"Pára Lucius!" Consegui proferir desesperada. Rapidamente me questionou sobre o motivo da minha indisposição.

"Sempre gostaste do nosso tempo juntos." alegou. Gostar? Como poderia gostar quando o meu próprio marido me tenta introduzir os seus atributos como se eu fosse uma cortesã, pronta a satisfazer sua majestade sempre que esta tinha fome?

Contive uma gargalhada e disse muito séria:

"Estou com imensas dores de cabeça, Lucius. Talvez para a semana. Boa noite." Despi-me e deslizei para a cama rapidamente, a fim de evitar alguma investida fracassada do meu triste marido. Sim, porque depois daquela noite, daquela varanda, e em particular, daquele homem… qualquer outro ser humano me parece triste e desabonado.

Os calafrios ainda me percorriam bem como a respiração ofegante de Rabastan nos meus ouvidos. Sentia-me realmente suja, completamente conspurcada. No fundo tinha apreciado aquele momento mais do que ninguém, no entanto, o facto de trair Lucius deixava-me angustiada.

**Narcissa Malfoy.**

* * *

Primeira Página do Diário da tia Cissy. Mais a caminho ;D


	2. Perda

**2º Capítulo**

**NA:** Pronto, neste capitulo irão aparecer diversas personagens secundárias como a mãe de Sirius ou a mãe de Narcissa.

O ritmo da fic pode parecer rápido demais, no entanto, sendo um diário, os capítulos mais "enfadonhos" poderão, mais tarde, serem postados como Bónus.

Good Reading ;D

* * *

**28 de Agosto de 1979 - Perda**

Tinham-se passado duas meras semanas desde o meu luxurioso caso com Rabastan. A minha relação com Lucius esfriava a cada passo que dava. Era terça-feira, um claro dia de Verão.

Acordei com medo. Não com receio ou preocupação… Mas medo, aquele medo puro que nos consome e nos encerra, aquele medo que nos corrói e nos mata por dentro. Abri os olhos relutantes, sentindo uma dor no meu peito. Uma dor interior…

Levantei-me, lentamente, com o presságio de que algo tinha acontecido. Envolvi-me num roupão branco e desci as escadas velozmente, até à sala.

Lucius envergava uma túnica preta. O seu cabelo encontrava-se apanhado num longo rabo-de-cavalo. Recostava-se numa poltrona de frente para a lareira. A sua bengala tremia impacientemente por entre os seus dedos enquanto passava os olhos pelas chamas verdes. Rapidamente, desviou o olhar na minha direcção, fazendo-me perceber que algo não estava bem. Precipitei-me para as labaredas esmeraldas proferindo Grimmauld Place, número 12.

"Narcissa!" exclamou Lucius, tentando agarrar-me.

Um turbilhão de luz verde ofuscou-me durante breves segundos. Aterrei de joelhos no soalho de pedra fria. Um grupo de pessoas vestidas de preto amontoava-se naquela que costumava ser a sala de jantar da minha família. Conseguia distinguir Bellatrix por entre os vultos negros. Ninguém pareceu dar por mim, logo aproveitei para me aproximar, um pouco, da multidão para ver o que se passava.

Walburga, a minha irascível tia, avistou-me e dirigiu-se para mim com um ar duro e frio. Regulus, o seu filho mais novo, também me viu e apressou-se, a fim de alcançar a mãe.

Sem fazer barulho, para não atrair as atenções daquela multidão, arrastou-me para fora da divisão. Subi a escadaria com Walburga atrás de mim, o silêncio entre nós era glaciar e parecia cortar qualquer tipo de parentesco. Entramos num quarto e Walburga largou-me o braço com tal violência que me faz cambalear e cair por cima da cama dos meus pais.

Ouvi os passos apressados de Regulus a subir a escadaria, mas foi impedido de entrar pelo feitiço de sua mãe.

Não me lembro de todas as palavras que Walburga proferiu, mas retive na minha memória a minha confusão naquele momento. Walburga proferia impropérios em altos berros, acompanhados pelo barulho dos murros que Regulus emitia contra a porta.

"És uma desgraça, uma abominação!" Proferia a mulher.

"Mãe, ela não sabe!" Ouvi a voz de Regulus do outro lado da divisão.

"Como foste capaz? A tua mãe está lá em baixo farta de perguntar por ti!"

As palavras da minha tia não faziam sentido nenhum naquela hora. A minha concentração foi abalada pelos passos fortes que surgiram do lado de fora. Com um enorme estrondo a porta foi pelos ares e Lucius erguia-se imponente na porta. Pelo que percebi, Regulus tinha conseguido chamar Lucius que me seguiu desde casa.

Uma discussão acesa abateu-se sobre o meu marido e a minha tia. As palavras voavam da boca de Lucius com uma violência absurda e Walburga respondia com insultos e maldições. Regulus consegiu puxar-me para fora da divisão de modo a explicar-me o que se estava a passar.

"Narcissa… não queria ser eu a dar-te esta notícia… ah… mas… não me parece que queiras ouvir estas palavras da minha mãe."

Percebi sem demora o que se passava, e não era, com certeza, da boca de Walburga que queria ouvir as palavras "o teu pai morreu".

Regulus olhava-me como se tivesse medo da minha reacção, ou apenas como quem tinha receio de ter contado um segredo que ninguém podia saber.

Voltei a entrar no quarto, lívida e incrédula. Lucius continuava em plena discussão com Walburga.

"BASTA!" Berrei com toda a força que me restava. Lucius olhava-me com uma preocupação evidente nos seus olhos, enquanto Walburga começava a ruborizar.

Desci as escadas auxiliada por Lucius. Apesar de aquele não ser o momento oportuno, a minha mágoa e o meu desespero misturava-se pela admiração e amor que tinha pelo homem que me ladeava. Lucius era verdadeiramente devoto. Devoto para comigo! Não se tratava dele, mas sim de mim. No entanto, cada vez me apercebia mais que não estava apaixonada por ele. Amava-o como o melhor amigo que alguma vez tive, mas não podia ter mais nada com ele. Por esse motivo, a minha relação sexual com ele era fria e as nossas demonstrações de afecto eram escassas. Lembrei-me de Rabastan, uma aventura de uma noite. Não tivera importância do ponto de vista amoroso, mas tinha sido o marco para descobrir a quem pertenciam os meus sentimentos. E uma vez que esses sentimentos não eram possuídos por Lucius, não se podia dizer que eu o tinha traído… a não ser na confiança.

Aproximei-me do amontoado de pessoas que se dispunha a volta de uma pedra branca. Cygnus Black, o meu pai, jazia sob uma cúpula de vidro. Impeli-me para cima do sarcófago de meu pai. Pequenas gotículas de água manchavam a superfície vítrea. Os vultos a minha volta começaram a descodificar-se, e apercebi-me da presença de Bellatrix e do seu marido Rodolphus, acompanhados por Rabastan, que se encontrava junto de Lucius.

Lucius, traição, Rabastan, morte, pai, amor, paixão… Era tudo demais para mim. Lembro-me das brumas que se adensaram a minha volta, mas nada mais.

Acordei algumas horas depois, na minha casa. Lucius encontrava-se a meu lado, mas estava farta de o ver por todo o lado. Apesar de gostar dele, a sua presença permanente incomodava-me mais do que os distúrbios temperamentais da minha tia.

* * *

**NA:** Esta capítulo é ligeiramente mais pequeno que o anterior. É neste capitulo que Narcissa começa a ficar confusa com o que se está a passar à volta dela. Espero que tenham gostado! Reviews Pliz :D


	3. Vício

* * *

NA: Aqui está o 3º Capitulo. Não digo que seja o mais bonito, ou o mais bem escrito... mas é sem dúvida o mais importante! Espero que gostem.

As amaveis pessoas que andam confusas mas que são umas queridas e continuam a ler a fic, aqui fica um ponto da situação.

"Narcissa Malfoy, uma mulher recém casada, acaba por se envolver com o irmão do deu cunhado Rabastan devido a precaridade do seu casamento com Lucius. A culpa não demora a pesar-lhe e Narcissa começa a ficar confusa. Por um lado, tem Rabastan que a fazia sentir-se mulher pela primeira vez em muitos anos, por outro, tinha Lucius que era o seu "melhor amigo" desde o tempo de escola, a pessoa em quem ela mais confiava.

Umas semanas depois, o pai de Narcissa morre, deixando ainda mais fragilizada e propicia aos seus encontros casuais. É nos dada uma visão da família Black, nomeadamente Walburga e Regulus, o seu primo favorito, os quais terão relevo mais à frente. Lucius é a pessoa que mais a apois, aumentando, assim, a culpa na sua consciência. Narcissa, contudo, vê-se exasperada do comportamento demaisado emocional de Lucius."

* * *

**20 de Setembro de 1979 - Vício**

Nestas últimas semanas não tinha conseguido, sequer, tentar demonstrar o mínimo de interesse pelos assuntos de Lucius.

Tendo deambulado inutilmente pela Diagonn-Alley dia sim, dia não, de modo a esquecer a morte de meu pai, as suas ruas começavam a tornar-se enfadonhas e demasiado reconhecíveis. Tinha acabado de sair da Madam Malkin, após umas provas de vestidos que tão inutilmente tentava adiar, cruzei-me com um cabelo ruivo vivo e senti o odor a frísias, o odor que mais abominava enquanto caminhava pelos corredores frios de Hogwarts, o perfume _dela_.

Novos pensamentos inundava-me a mente e memórias, à muito esquecidas, toldavam-me a memória. Subitamente, nada me parecia confuso, e as peças perdidas de um puzzle incompleto acabavam de ser encontradas.

Ele caminhava mesmo atrás. Alto, moreno, o cabelo desgrenhado a cobrir-lhe a testa e os óculos velhos. Escapuli-me para um beco de modo a que não me vissem. James caminhava descontraidamente agarrando a mão de Lily, que avançava por entre as multidões, arrastando-o atrás. Odiava aquela mulher. Roubou-me aquele que eu sempre mais cobiçara enquanto adolescente, aquele que sempre me amara, James. Por qualquer motivo aquela bruxa tinha conseguido encantá-lo, algo que, até eu, achara impossível.

Segui-os silenciosamente por entre a multidão. Pararam em frente a um boticário. Lily tinha-se colado ao vidro de modo a ver as mesinhas e os ingredientes que lhe faltavam. Podia vê-la de um bom local sem ser notada. Em vez do habitual manto, envergava um vestido rodado azul turquesa e umas sandálias brancas, o cabelo vinha solto, como sempre. James destacava-se pelos seus jeans gastos e a sua camisola das Weird Sisters. Lily entrou no boticário e eu vi a oportunidade prefeita para me aproximar. Apressei-me a ir ao encontro de James, silenciosamente, escapei por entre a multidão, agarrei-lhe um braço e puxei-o para um beco.

Ele encarou-me com surpresa, como quem acabara de se libertar de uma maldição maléfica que lhe toldava o olhar.

Silenciosa, aproximei-me. Começava a tornar-se um hábito, não gostava de proferir nada nos momentos mais carnais. Talvez porque o simples facto de enunciar palavras fúteis tornava aquele momento ainda mais real e mais pesaroso. Beijei-o levemente no pescoço afastando-o da entrada do beco. Trocámos beijos fugazes na penumbra da ruela, algo que há muito tínhamos esquecido. No entanto, esta situação não era estranha.

Nos nossos tempos em Hogwarts, não eram poucas as vezes que, casualmente, cruzávamos olhares e acabávamos por passar a noite juntos. Era como um ritual carnal e profano que me fazia lembrar que era humana. Os nossos encontros secretos perduraram até a outra nos encontrar. Tinha sido há muitos anos… James puxara-me para uma sala escondida no quinto andar, longe de perfeitos, professores e dela. Longe de tudo, onde apenas eu existia. Cortejou-me como habitualmente e não demorou a consumarmos o gesto pelo qual nos tínhamos encontrado. A porta rangera no momento em que os nossos corpos se fundiram. Lágrimas, gritos e histerismos. Berros, desculpas e sexo… O meu final com James só precisava destes substantivos.

Apesar de tudo, e de uma forma incompreensível, ela tinha voltado para ele. Algo que sempre me apoquentara, uma vez que ela tinha visto aquilo que James fazia todos os dias depois das aulas… Eu, apesar das desconfianças, nunca tinha conseguido testar a minha teoria, mas agora compreendia… talvez uma poção, ou um encantamento, talvez algo que o prendesse a ela. Algo que lhe toldasse o olhar, algo que o enfeitiça-se e o fizesse amá-la.

James agarrava-me cada vez com mais força à medida que os nossos corpos se encontravam. As suas mãos vasculhavam-me e exploravam-me como um navegador que anseia encontrar o seu pedaço de terra, como um monge que encontra o seu caminho para a sabedoria.

Encostei-me ao muro de pedra atrás de mim, James apressou-se a consolar-me como melhor sabia. E era algo que ele sabia muito bem como fazer… Tocava-me com movimentos duros e lentos. Cercava os seus lábios no meu pescoço e jorrava palavras de amor. Agarrou-me as pernas e fez-me envolvê-lo com a força contida durante todos estes anos. Movimentava-se fugazmente, tentando colocar neste acto, tão devasso, todo o amor e desejo que ainda sentia por mim. A forma como me olhava e me tratava fazia daquele momento não uma romaria pagã, mas sim um acto simples e sublime de amor pleno. Um amor em que o carnal e o espiritual andavam de mãos dadas e corriam juntos às gargalhadas.

Atingi o clímax em poucos minutos relembrando-me de todas as memórias perdidas na imensidão do tempo.

Afastou-se de mim, olhou-me mais uma vez, vestiu as calças e beijou-me. Senti as pontas dos pés gelarem-me, algo estranhíssimo após um acto tão intimo. Afastou-se de mim e do beco. Corri atrás dele pelo meio da multidão. Vislumbrava-o ao longe, Lily corria atrás dele, enquanto James se mantinha lívido.

"O feitiço foi quebrado" Sorri.

A culpa apoderou-se de mim pouco depois. Uma rameira, era esse o nome certo para mim. Após a minha louca aventura com Rabastan não me conseguia saciar com nada nem ninguém. Lucius era chato e enfadonho, a morte do meu pai só servia para me confundir neste momento, e agora aparece-me James, vindo de não sei donde e eu nem sequer penso nas consequências dos meus actos. Isto não podia continuar assim, não era correcto para com o meu marido.

* * *

NA: Reviews, pff!


	4. Vacilação

NA: 4º capítulo Postado! Este capítulo é bem pequeno comparado com os outros, mas um diário é assim mesmo, tem dias movimentados e outros não, enjoy ;D

* * *

4 de Outubro de 1979 - Vacilação

Abutres, animais… Aves de rapina, predadores. Tudo começava a pesar. As mentiras, as hipocrisias, as falsidades. Era difícil esconder o que quer que fosse, principalmente na minha família, um grupo restrito no qual os seus membros adoravam cuscar e opinar as vidas dos seus familiares.

Apesar do meu afastamento quase óbvio, havia no ar uma certa curiosidade quanto à minha vida, independentemente de eu dar ou não mote a conversas. Simplesmente, se alguma coisa não estava bem na minha família, todos os membros tinham, pelo menos, noção disso.

Sexta à noite… Era outra vez sexta à noite. Os meus encontros amorosos com Lucius estavam quase tão em ruínas como as muralhas do Coliseu romano. Não obstante todas as minhas objecções sobre aquele dia eu deixava que Lucius levasse a cargo o seu ritual ímpio e herege, até agora…

Tinha acabado de subir as minhas escadas da mansão. Lucius esperava-me como um rei, debaixo dos lençóis de linho e da cortina de dossel. Despi-me vagarosamente, como tentando escapulir-me, ou, pelo menos, retardar o tão inconcebível rito. Vesti a camisa de noite e avancei por entre as cortinas e por entre os lençóis. Deitei-me silenciosa esperando a investida de meu marido. Investida essa que se fez notar com um ligeiro toque nas minhas costas.

Senti o seu cabelo loiro, sedoso, a percorrer-me o pescoço juntamente com os seus lábios que provavam cada centímetro meu. Virou-me e começou a beijar-me o peito e o pescoço com ávido desespero e excitação. Os meus olhos miravam os tecidos marchetados tentando encontrar um ponto de fuga, ou pelo menos algo que me distraísse. A sua língua quente fazia-se sentir no meu corpo, nos meus seios… O calor despertava em mim a fugacidade vivida noutros momentos, e os movimentos desajeitados de Lucius faziam-me soltar pequenos suspiros de desespero que facilmente se confundiam com fracas demonstrações de prazer.

Lucius apertava cada vez comigo tentando consumir-me e aliviar-se o melhor que podia. Apressou-se a introduzir-me a sua virilidade e a sussurrar-me palavras de amor ao ouvido. Continuava a olhar, silenciosa, para os tecidos luxuosos. O ritmo dos seus movimentos aumentava à medida que ia decifrando os padrões intrincados do tecto que olhava. Sentia-me tensa e os movimentos do meu cônjuge eram dolorosos. Senti-o a atingir o climax dentro de mim e subitamente senti-me suja. Saí de baixo do meu marido sem uma palavra e fechei-me no quarto de banho ao lado da cama.

Ajoelhei-me nua por detrás da porta de mogno chorando copiosas lágrimas. Ouvi o meu nome ser proferido diversas vezes por detrás daquela porta. Aleguei indisposição para continuar o perverso acto…

"Estou enjoada"

Por estranho e absurdo que parecesse, algo soou-me diferente no tom de voz de Lucius.

"Não tem mal" – disse secamente – "Demora o tempo que precisares!"

Achei estranha aquela mudança repentina de humor por parte do meu marido. Mas não me importei que ele tivesse compreendido. Escorreguei até à banheira de porcelana de modo a tomar um banho quente, de modo a lavar-me da sujidade que se entranhava, cada vez mais, no meu corpo. A cada dia que passava, a cada amante que tinha, a minha alma ia escurecendo.

* * *

NA: Eu quero reviews :''( Eu acho que vou fazer greve de postagem e deixar as pessoas que tão a seguir mortas de curiusidade (a) :DDD


	5. InFelicidade

28 de Outubro de 1979 –(In)Felicidade

Apesar dos problemas com Lucius, a nossa relação mantinha-se, aparentemente, igual ou então mais falsa e hipocrita. O afecto do meu marido fazia-se notar em todos os sítios, cada vez mais… Preocupava-me o facto de ele ter começado a preocupar-se comigo. Fazia-me sentir uma pessoa ainda mais devassa. É certo que tudo o que aconteceu foi um triste encadeamento de relações sexuais advindas do esmorecimento do nosso amor, e disso eu não tinha culpa.

Para meu infortúnio, era sistematicamente obrigada a assistir a almoços tediosos e jantares de negócios burocráticos. Como era o último domingo do mês, era obrigada a almoçar com os meus relativos parentes. Fazia dois meses que meu pai tinha falecido, apesar da minha parca vontade de assistir ao jantar saberia que teria de ir, quer por respeito ao meu pai, quer por amor à minha sanidade mental, visto que Walburga não iria deixar a ausência passar em branco.

Levantei-me cedo para tomar um banho antes de ir com Lucius para Grimauld Place. Despi-me no quarto de banho da suite e entrei para dentro da banheira branca. Sentia-me pesada, e o meu corpo apresentava uma conjuntura desconfortável. Desesperei ao ver a minha imagem retorcida na água. Saí da água rapidamente e vesti o meu roupão vermelho.

Vasculhei os meus armários à procura de uma roupa com a qual ficasse confortável e minimamente apresentável. Acabei por encontrar uma túnica de verão, rosa, algo mais solto que não realçasse as minhas linhas. A Túnica tinha sido um presente de namoro de Lucius, era bastante folgada e apresentava um padrão reconfortante.

Desci as escadas com a minha túnica rosa, chamando à atenção de Lucius que se apressou a elogiar a minha imagem e a dissertar sobre o motivo da minha estranha escolha de vestuário.

"Essa é a túnica que eu te ofereci no nosso primeiro aniversário..." – disse embaraçado.

"É verdade!" – respondi secamente.

Rapidamente se apressou a mudar de assunto e a escoltar-me para dentro da lareira. As usuais labaredas envolveram-me e apressaram-se a conduzir-me até à "mui nobre casa dos Black".

Vislumbrei a velha sala da minha infância e os meus parentes sentados à volta da velha mesa de jantar, no meio da sala. Reparei que o lugar habitual de meu pai, ao lado da minha mãe, permanecia vazio. Apressei-me a dar a volta à mesa e a dar um beijo na face da minha mãe. Walburga sentava-se ao lado do meu tio Orion, que encabeçava a mesa. Todos me saudaram cordealmente, excepto a minha escrupulosa tia.

Bellatrix e Rodolphus convidaram-nos à sentar a sua frente. Aceitei o convite, tomei o lugar em frente à minha irmã e Lucius ladeou-me.

O almoço decorreu sem grandes problemas. Walburga proferia algumas frases desdenhosas e depreciativas, Lucius e Rodolphus falavam de negócios, Druella, a minha mãe, envergava um véu preto, o qual não tirava, e falava em surdina com Orion, Regulus ouvia os homens a conversar, e eu dava voltas à comida, tentando arranjar apetite para a consumir.

Subitamente, senti uma indisposição e pedi para me ausentar da mesa. Dirigi-me ao quarto de banho enquanto grossas gotas de suor frio me escorriam pela testa. A indisposição voltou seguida de uma tontura. Agarrei-me aos lavatórios massajando lentamente o ventre.

Ajoelhei-me na tijoleira fria e debrucei-me sobre a porcelana sanitária. Engoli em seco de modo a controlar os vómitos. Arfava violentamente e vomitei em poucos segundos.

"Vejam só! Narcissa, estás com um ar péssimo" – soltou minha irmã, acompanhada de uma gargalhada.

"Vai-te embora, Bellatrix" – ameacei entre vómitos.

"E perder a hipótese de te ver em agonia? Provavelmente, não."

Demorei algum tempo a recompor-me. Limpei a boca à toalha que repousava num toalheiro ao lado do lavatório. Olhei para Bellatrix que ostentava um sorriso cínico.

Cinismo era coisa que não faltava À minha irmã. Toda senhora de si, encostada ao lavatórios como se tudo lhe pertencesse, com os braços cruzados sobre o vestido preto que tão orgulhosamente salientava os seus atributos físicos. O cinismo e a confiança eram a imagem perfeita da minha irmã.

"Há quanto tempo, sabes?"

"O quê?" – Perguntei.

"Que estás grávida…"

Grávida? Não, era impossível. Era impossível, sequer, a hipótese de ter um filho nos próximos dois anos. Não estava pronta, nunca estaria. Por Merlin, um filho, nesta altura em que tudo aquilo que eu e Lucius partilhava-mos estava prestes a sucumbir à luxúria dos meus actos. Aos poucos a ideia começou a entrar na minha cabeça, como que explicando as atitudes estranhas do meu marido. Seria possível que ela já desconfia-se? Seria concebível que ele tivesse sabido antes que a própria mãe?

"Há muito pouco tempo." – menti.

"Hum, Lucius sabe?" – sondou.

Lucius... teria de lhe contar, mesmo tendo a certeza das suas desconfianças. Ainda que esta criança tenha vindo numa péssima altura, pelo menos, era um pretexto fabuloso para nos unir, nem que seja um pouco mais. Mas um filho daquele, devoto, homem, era como uma maleita que ninguém queria… A minha cara contorceu-se de nojo por ter um filho com um homem que não queria saber de mim e que apenas me usa para relacionamentos sexuais. Relacionamentos esses que careciam de doses incríveis de amor. Relações em que apenas a carne se toca e em que o espírito se mantêm preso no nosso corpo, impedido de se fundir, verdadeiramente, com o seu cônjuge.

"Bem, bem… Pela tua cara, para além dele não saber, é provável que nem seja o pai!" – riu-se.

Por Merlin, poderia haver a mínima possibilidade da criança não ser filho de Lucius, poderia ser filho do destino, filho de um mero _afair_? A possibilidade de não ser de Lucius era baixíssima. Tinha tido apenas dois casos extraconjugais.

Rabastan, James, Lucius… o que foi que eu fiz? Não poderia ser de Rabastan, apenas tinha estado com ela uma vez acerca de dois meses, e de certeza que eu já teria notado caso estivesse grávida há tanto tempo. James, não podia ser dele. Seria impossível ser dele. Foi uma coisa… rápida… ainda que cheia de amor. Lucius, tinha de ser dele. Foi o único que tinha estado comigo mais vezes, no entanto, eu tinha estado com gripe nas semanas antes de ter encontrado James, e uma vez que o meu pai tinha morrido, Lucius nem se atrevia a investir contra mim.

Filho de Lucius, que nojo. Filho daquele que eu tinha mais como irmão do que como companheiro. Um incesto previsto por todos mas o qual me enojava agora que pensava nele. E se fosse de James?

Tinha de ser, eu sentia que sim… Mas, Merlin, não podia ser! Um bastardo, o meu filho ia ser um bastardo.., Certamente iria nascer com cabelo preto desgrenhado. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. O filho era de Lucius, tinha de ser dele! Mas por outro lado o facto da criança ter um pai tão porco deixava-me com vontade de me matar a deixar aquela criança calcar este mundo.

"Eu estou grávida do Lucius!" – gritei, sufocando em mim o nojo, o desprezo e o desespero que sentia por Lucius naquele momento. Era como se esta criança fosse filha de todas as violações sofridas por mim.

O sorriso desvaneceu-se de Bellatrix, que, assim como eu, não tinha ficado convencida. Ouvi passos apressados e vislumbrei o cabelo doirado de Lucius. A única pessoa que não queria ver naquele momento.

"É verdade, Narcissa?" – perguntou , incrédulo – "Estás grávida?"

"Sim, Lucius, a tua mulher vai ter um filho _teu, _vai ser varão com certeza." – envenenou Bellatrix.

"Porque não me contaste?"

"Soube há pouco tempo…" disse. Há muito pouco tempo, até.

Lucius apressou-se a abraçar-me a beijar-me.

Voltámos para a mesa, Bellatrix comentava com Rodolphus, e eu fui-me sentar no meu lugar.

"Está melhor, Narcissa?" – perguntou Walburga, sarcasticamente.

"Estou óptima, tia." – menti.

Lucius precipitou-se a contar a novidade a toda a família.

"Está mais do que óptima, está grávida!"

"Oh filha, que maravilhoso!" – exclamou minha mãe tentando conter as lágrimas.

Desbocado. Além de não pensar naquilo que diz ainda falou com como se fosse o homem mais feliz do mundo.

"Sim, sim, vai ser uma bela criança…" – disse Bellatrix com desdém.

Nunca tinha conseguido mentir a Bellatrix. E agora, o segredo que mais avidamente queria manter foi descoberto pela mesma pessoas que mo contou. Como é que era possível que uma pessoa tão desprezível fosse, sequer, minha irmã.

"Como se vai chamar?" – perguntou Orion.

Já sabia onde me ia levar aquela conversa. Longas e disparatas teorias sobre os nomes da família Black.

"Cassiopeia é lindo!" – disse a minha mãe.

"Se for rapariga, mas vai ser um varão com certeza. Arcturus!" – exclamou Orion.

"Eu gosto de Draco!" – disse Bellatrix.

Draco, do latim, dragão. Sabia perfeitamente o que Bellatrix quereria dizer com aquilo. Ambas costumávamos ouvir as histórias do nosso pai sobre os dragões do nosso tetravô. "Lembre-se, crianças, sempre que virem um dragão é sinal de que um grande tesouro está perto." Tesouros esses que eram mantidos em segredo pelos dragões. Como uma verdade inconveniente que todos desejam, mas que todos tinham medo de descobrir. A criança seria igual. Teria dentro dela o maior segredo desta família, caso as minhas suspeitas se confirmassem.

"Draco é bom!" – disse Lucius, inocentemente.

"Porque não Sirius?" – comentou Regulus em surdina.

"Vai ser uma menina, tenho a certeza" – disse Walburga, espicaçando-me – "ela é fraca demais para ter um filho varão. Calíope deverá ser o seu nome.

"Se dependesse de si, Walburga, a criança devia ser baptizada de Pandora, dado que seria um infortúnio nascer menina." – ripostei.

"Não minha querida, Pandora, serias tu."


	6. Rotína

**30 de Novembro de 1979 - Rotina**

Semana a semana, começava a aperceber-me mais de como era estar grávida. As cores pareciam-me mais vivas e sentia mais falta do amor, propriamente dito, do que do sexo. Fisicamente, a minha barriga começava a aumentar ligeiramente. Apenas estava grávida há dois meses, segundo as minhas contas. A criança era, sem sombra de dúvidas, de James. Algo que ainda me causava confusão, e seria bem mais fácil admitir que o filho era de Lucius, no entanto a maneira com que os nossos actos eram consumados metia-me nojo.

Lucius bajulava-me mais do que o habitual, as suas demonstrações de carinho também se faziam sentir mais vezes. Acabava sempre por usar a gravidez como desculpa para não ter de me relacionar mais intimamente com aquele homem, que, por acaso era meu marido.

Aguentava cada vez menos estar em casa. Lucius saía mais cedo do Ministério só para estar comigo, e isso, era insuportável. É certo que gostava de Lucius como um amigo, o melhor. Mas o seu carinho persistente começava a fazer-me odiá-lo, algo que sentia muitas vezes quando era obrigada a deitar-me ao seu lado.

Ainda tinha sete meses até à criança nascer. Até o filho de James nascer. Ainda me provocava arrepios pronunciar aquele nome. Eu ia ter um filho dele. E não tinha ideia de como sabia que o filho era dele, mas eu sentia no meu íntimo que tinha ser da pessoa que eu sempre amei.

Os meus dias limitavam-se a estar longe de casa, isolada. Isolada de familiares, parentes, marido… Completamente sozinha.

Num desses dias, enquanto deambulava sozinha por Londres, encontrei Regulus, o único primo que alguma vez tinha gostado. Para mim ele já era mais do que um parente, era uma pessoa com quem eu me preocupava.

Caminhamos juntos pelas ruas de Londres. Passámos por um café bastante requintado na baixa Londrina. Entrámos, pedimos um café para ambos e pusemos a conversa em dia. Regulus confessava-me as suas preocupações pela saída de Sirius, o seu irmão, de lá de casa. Expliquei-lhe que Sirius tinha uma personalidade muito forte, algo que a sua mãe não apreciava nos seus filhos.

Regulus sempre fora o mais calado, muito mais submisso do que Sirius, algo que permitiu a Regulus ficar durante mais tempo em casa dos pais do que o seu irmão.

Rapidamente o assunto virou-se para mim, começamos a falar de Lucius e da nossa relação, passado uns minutos já lhe estava a contar as minhas suspeitas quanto à paternidade do meu filho.

"Isso é fácil de resolver" – afirmou – "Conheço um curandeiro em Sto. Mungo que me deve um favor… se tu quiseres tirar isto a limpo… podes vir comigo."

Agradeci-lhe com a maior das sinceridades e aceitei.

Combinamos encontrar-nos na próxima semana para tratar disso.

* * *

NA: Depois de um período de abstinência voltei a postar a Lust! Reviews ;D


	7. Inquietação Luz

Antepenúltimo e Penúltimo capítulo.

* * *

**30 de Maio de 1980 - Inquietação**

O mês aproximava-se a passos largos do fim. Eu já apresentava uma barriga de uma grávida de pouco mais de oito meses. Agora, a gravidez começava a saber-me bem. Continuava a não falar com ninguém, apesar de ter saído do choque pouco depois da minha última reunião com Regulus. Por toda a parte haviam prendas e cartões de felicitações de bruxos importantes. Lucius tentava mimar-me o mais que podia, no entanto eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que nunca mais iria olhar para ele da mesma forma.

Era fim do mês. Ainda não tinha tido notícias de Regulus. O momento aproximava-se com grande tremor. Segundo os médicos, o filho, sim porque sempre iria ser um filho varão, iria nascer nos próximos 15 dias. Draco era o seu nome, baptizado por Bellatrix no almoço em que descobri que estava grávida.

Agora já nada me importava. Tinha medo do que podia acontecer. Tinha medo de morrer… Algo me dizia que não iria conseguir fugir a tempo. Algo de muito errado se passava.

* * *

**5 de Junho de 1980 – Luz**

Acordei a meio da noite com a cama completamente encharcada.

Levantei-me lentamente, dirigi-me à porta e gritei do cimo das escadas:

"Lucius, vai nascer" – adverti, esquecendo completamente o pacto de silêncio.

Lucius, subiu as escada, olhou-me com uns olhos ternos e jubilosos. Pegou em mim ao colo e levou-me para a sala. Entramos para a lareira e aparecemos em Sto. Mungo. Andamos às voltas durante um bocado até que chegamos à ala da maternidade. Não sabia onde estava Sally, o curandeiro de Regulus, na verdade, nem sabia de Regulus há mais de seis meses. Entrei para a sala da maternidade com Lucius. Rapidamente, um bruxo de meia-idade, que eu reconheci como sendo Sally, veio ao nosso encontro.

"Minha querida, tem de ir para um quarto imediatamente." – advertiu.

Levantei-me calmamente, amparada por Sally. Lucius levantou-se e seguiu-me até à porta.

"Não pode vir, meu jovem" – impediu o curandeiro - "É bem provável que seja um parto de risco!"

Supostamente, eu e a criança iríamos morrer durante o parto, fazendo com que nunca ninguém descobrisse o que tinha acontecido. Entrei para a sala e deitei-me numa cama, sempre auxiliada pelo prestativo Curandeiro.

"Onde está Regulus?"

"Tenha calma, minha querida"

Contracções fortes começavam a empurrar a criança no meu ventre.

"Não está a perceber, esta criança não pode nascer se Regulus não tiver em posição."

Esforçava-me cada vez mais para me libertar dos braços de Sally.

"Pare com isso, olhe que ainda perde o bebé!"

Não me interessava! Lucius iria apanhar-me, eu iria ser descoberta… iria morrer com certeza! ´

"NÃO!" – gritei.

Lucius irrompeu pela porta. Lágrimas escorriam-me pela cara. A minha boca gesticulava como que dizendo "desculpa". O meu corpo perdeu forças e deixou de me obedecer. Lucius agarrou-me a cabeça suplicando-me para que tivesse força.

Sally pedia-me para fazer força de modo a que o bebé pudesse ser empurrado. Já nada me importava. Não queria saber. Ia morrer, fosse qual fosse a maneira. Os meus olhos começaram a fechar-se lentamente, à medida que a minha pulsação estancava.

"Ela está a morrer!"

Lucius agarrava-me as mãos com força, encarando-me com os seus olhos claros.

"Narcissa, eu amo-te"

"Lucius…"

O meu marido amava-me. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, ele amava-me. Tinha um homem que, apesar da sua forma rústica de o demonstrar, amava-me realmente. Relaxei e a vida começou a inundar-me de novo. As contracções aumentavam e eu fazia força para que o bebé saísse. Já não importava. Lucius amava-me, e o máximo que eu podia fazer para demonstrar o meu amor por ele, era dar-lhe esta criança que ele tanto queria.

Lembrei-me quando éramos dois namorados felizes. Dois jovens fogosos. Amantes eternos. Conhecia Lucius desde sempre, e Lucius conhecia-me a mim. Talvez fosse isso o amor. Conhecer uma pessoa e ficar ao lado dela para o bem e para o mal. Talvez fosse isso o amor, talvez não conhecesse mais nada para além dessa realidade. Talvez não me importasse.

"… eu também te amo"

* * *

Ultimo Capítulo na próxima Sexta-Feira.

REVIEWS! ^^


	8. O Fim

**19 de Junho de 1980 – O fim**

Catorze dias se passaram. Tinha sido mãe, tinha sido mãe de uma criança linda que afinal era loira e tinha olhos claros. Lucius estava radiante. Eu adorava a nossa nova família. Tinha percebido que aquilo que tão avidamente procurava noutros corpos estava à minha frente. E não era apenas sexo que eu queria. Eu queria compreensão, queria que me compreendessem. E Lucius compreendia, mas na sua maneira.

Continuava na cama com muitas dores. Tinha sido um parto difícil. A minha família particular continuava-se a reunir lá em casa. Tinha sido um ano atribulado. Talvez tivesse sido uma crise de recém-casada. Sabia que tinha traído Lucius em todos os parâmetros possíveis, mas isso não me fazia sentir mal, na verdade, dava-me forças para continuar. Nos dias seguintes ao parto, fora alertada de uma notícia trágica, Regulus tinha sido encontrado morto na véspera de ano novo. Chorei por ter perdido a única pessoa que, segundo pensava, gostava de mim.

Vejo que a morte de Regulus foi em vão. Nunca iria esquecer o doce primo que me ajudou quando mais precisei. Um exemplo de coragem como não existia na minha família.

Bellatrix e eu tínhamo-nos reconciliado. Apesar de tudo, ela continuava a ser minha irmã. Era agora uma pessoa completa.

Walburga tinha ficado felicíssima com o novo Black, assim como minha mãe que adorava o novo neto.

E esta é a minha história, uma história secreta que nunca deveria ter sido contada. Um desabafo de uma mulher recém-casada. Uma história de sexo, traição… e de amor.

Porque afinal, eu sou apenas uma Black, e a traição está nas minhas veias.

**Narcissa Malfoy**

* * *

NA: Obrigado, Dione, por teres prorrogado o chall tantas vezes por minha causa! Fiquei mesmo contente!

Jay, está é para ti, obrigado por betares e teres paciência para me aturar!

Obrigado à Giu que também leu e opinou ;D

e **ACABOU** pessoal. **REVIEWS!**


End file.
